Pokegen
Informasi Pokegen adalah aplikasi yang memanipulasi (edit) save file dari game pokemon di hampir semua game DS, tetapi hanya untuk Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold, Soulsilver. Aplikasi ini tergolong aplikasi cheat dikarenakan bisa memanipulasi save file anda menjadi sesuai keinginan. Pokegen dibuat oleh Cord (dari projectpokemon.org), aplikasi ini bersifat gratis tetapi anda bisa sedikit menyumbang ke developernya untuk mendukung tools ini kedepannya. http://img263.imageshack.us/img263/9220/snag0005.png *'Stable version' : 2.312 (Update pada tanggal : 5 agustus 2010) Beta version : 3.0.0b27 (Update pada tanggal : 28 agustus 2011) Website ''': http://projectpokemon.org/forums/showthread.php?6424-Download-link-and-information '''Creator/Developer : Cord *'Download Link ': (Stable) : http://projectpokemon.org/forums/attachment.php?attachmentid=6594&d=1296444881 (beta) : http://pokegen.projectpokemon.org/download.php?id=7 *Mirror (file-sebagai cadangan jikakala link diatas broken) : **2.3.12 : http://www.box.net/shared/tbzxkbmz6retr446cfv1 **3.0.0b27 : http://www.box.net/shared/x87ygd43caqkohizsut1 Fitur #Mendukung format save file (sav) dan dsv milik desmume. #Jika ukuran save file melebihi 1 MB maka akan dikurangi ukuran filenya menjadi 512 KB #Mendukung game pokemon D P Pt HG SS B W. #Export Import pokemon ke pkm file, dapat mengimport WC data (pokemon terutama). #Tampilannya sangat mudah dimengerti. #Bahasa : Inggris, Jepang, Perancis, Jerman, Italia, Spanyol. #Bisa mengubah data pokedex (ingat cuman datanya saja , hanya di save file). #Code generator ke cheat AR (Pokemon) Program *Aplikasi ini menggunakan net framework 3.5 atau versi 4, maka anda harus mempunyai versi framework tersebut. *Win 7/Vista (framework 4), win XP (framework 3.5) History : 2.312 FIXED: There was an issue with nickname parsing (both Pokemon and trainer nicknames) that could result in non-zero bytes after the terminator character not being displayed. This would result in modified nickname data for any Pokemon loaded that had these bytes as any value that's displayed normally. (As in without \XXXX.) : 2.311 ADDED: Some error handling when dealing with files to help alleviate crashes when a file isn't accessible. FIXED: Loading non-save files after a save file had already been loaded could result in a crash. FIXED: PP wasn't always being displayed properly for loaded Pokemon. FIXED: "Flavor" text (stats tab) was incorrect when the special attack, special defense, or speed stats were highest. FIXED: The "Load from codes" feature had a buffer problem that was causing codes to not always be read properly. : 2.31 FIXED: Saving save files with the backup option could cause extra data to be written to the save file. : 2.309 (I'll be using this format from now on for updates.) ADDED: PP of attacks is now automatically filled in for you, and adjusts properly to PP ups. FIXED: The backup file that can be created when saving a save file wasn't being written properly. FIXED: "Male" in the original trainer is now selected by default again. FIXED: (Really this time...) Pokemon icons in ALL SLOTS will be updated appropriately now. CHANGE: Some more code was changed to provide a little more speedup on startup. Again, I can't really notice a difference. Loading of all of these strings into the comboboxes is just slow, and there's no faster way to do it that I'm aware of. : 2.308 - Fixed typing in comboboxes (drop-down boxes) in Windows XP. It'll properly select the entry you type out now. - Fixed the "Generate shiny ID" button being enabled on startup when it shouldn't have been. - Fixed box Pokemon icons not updating properly when adding Pokemon. : 2.307 - Readded the "reset controls" feature from a while ago. It's (inappropriately) in the "Options" menu. I have some future plans for some redesigning that I'm going to wait on to put it in the proper place. - Fixed party Pokemon icons not updating when adding a new Pokemon. - The program should now start faster, but I'm not really sure if it's noticeable. - Changed the drag image location to be slightly above center on the mouse pointer's click spot. This just seemed more natural to me. Now if only I could get it to NOT be so translucent... - When saving a copy of a save file (save as), you can no longer select other games to save it as, since the program isn't capable of save file conversion between games. : 2.306 - Added support for loading and saving of DUC format save files. You can only save in DUC format if you currently have a DUC format save file loaded. If you save a file to the .duc extension without having a DUC save file loaded, it'll be saved in the same format as a .sav file, just with a different extension. - Redesigned the way shiny leaves are selected. - Fixed an issue where loading a Pokemon with a shiny leaf value set would cause problems. - Fixed writing of shiny leaf data. It's now done as the game does. - Holding down alt when clicking a Pokemon icon will display its information in the controls now. - Holding down shift + alt when clicking a Pokemon icon will set the Pokemon in that slot from the controls. : 2.305 - The nickname flag will now properly be set for Pokemon that were hatched from eggs, came from Pal Park, or came from events. Note that Pokemon with non-English names will always be considered nicknamed by the program. : 2.304 - Fixed loading of markers on a Pokemon. - Fixed shiny leaf settings not working properly. : 2.303 - Added a close button to the character map. - Added an option to disable the character map. - Updated the character map to include 2 HG/SS characters that I didn't know were added. These characters, like a few in Platinum, won't be visible in preceding games. - When moving the main dialog with the character map open, the character map will now move as well. - Selecting unused characters at the end of the character map is no longer possible. - Fixed the "flavor" text when multiple IVs share the highest value. - Fixed stats for alternate forms of some Pokemon not being calculated properly. - Fixed the "Selected Pokemon" text being improperly aligned. - Fixed the use of the enter key on button controls on the tabs. - Fixed button controls on the tabs not removing the default state after being selected. : 2.302 - Changed the encounter combobox to be uneditable. - Added some new information to the origin tooltip. - Added flavor text and Hidden Power type/power to the stats tab and PID finder dialog. - Added the ability to open files when the program starts. This also means files can be associated with PokeGen so that they can just be opened by double clicking. - Added version information to the exe. - Hopefully fixed the display of the program icon being the wrong size in some cases. : 2.301 - Fixed the positioning of the code input dialog when the main dialog is moved. - Added randomize IVs and EVs buttons. - Slightly changed some of the encounter names. - Fixed a crash that was occurring when switching code types under certain conditions. - Changed the country, origin, and shiny leaf comboboxes to not be editable, since they have such short lists. - Enabled tab key navigation on the code input dialog. : 2.3 - Added support for loading and saving of encrypted Pokemon files. - Added support for loading Pokemon from codes. - Writing to PCD and PGT files hasn't been working all this time. This has been fixed. - Changed the program's font to utilize ClearType rendering. - Fixed some potential problems with switching between code types. Category:Tools Category:Cheat Category:PKM Category:DS Category:BW Category:DP Category:Pt Category:HGSS Category:SaveFile Category:Gen IV Category:Gen V Category:Cord